


Clawing For You

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Boners, College, Crying, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Insults, Licking, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Up, Men Crying, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pizza, Rating May Change, Roommates, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Sulley and his Roommate don't get along at first but, they soon get used to each other and a relationship soon blossoms.
Relationships: James P. "Sulley" Sullivan/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Clawing For You

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that I've had for a while and finally started to start writing it--

It was a week before the first day of college so, all the students were getting moved into their dorms, getting their books, etc. Lightning was getting his things moved into his dorm room. He was a human with black cat monster parts; black cat ears, black hair with red bangs covering his left eye along with a small black goatee, leaving his right yellow eye exposed, thick-rimmed glasses, a long black tail with white spines on it, a large purple hoodie, and black gym shorts.

He had arrived before his roommate, deciding to get there early. As Lightning was carrying another box into his room, he heard the dorm room door open. Must be his roommate! The boy skipped into the living room, seeing a tall man with spiky blue and purple hair with a matching beard, gray horns, an orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and large tail with gray spines. The man was carrying a stack of boxes with ease. Lightning felt his cheeks heat up.  
"Damn... He's hot..."

"Hello. I'm Lightning!" The cat eared man greeted, holding out a hand as the man sat down the stack of boxes with a grunt.  
"Hey...I'm James but, you can call me Sulley." The blue-haired man replied, shaking the boy's hand, causing the shorter man's cheeks to darken for a moment. The two men awkwardly stood there, staring at each other for a moment.  
"Hmmm..." Sulley growled, putting his hand to his chin, scratching at it and closing his eyes.  
"Huh? Something wrong-?" Lightning asked, putting his hands to his chest, hidden in his sleeves.  
"I'm just- not a fan of goth guys..." Sulley said, glancing to the side.

Lightning could almost feel his heart shatter, eyes widening as tears began welling up.  
"Are you...?" The taller man asked, reaching a hand forward.  
"I-I..." Lightning started, trembling, tears streaming down his face.  
"L-Lightning... I'm-" Sulley started, taking a step closer to the crying man.  
"I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lightning shouted, running to his room, closing the door behind him. He dropped down the second he closed the door, back to the door, sobbing into his hoodie sleeves.

"Lightning... Please, open the door..." The horned man said, knocking on the door.  
"GO AWAY!" Lightning yelled, still curled up against the door. Sulley let out a small sigh, clawed hand sliding down the door before he picked up his boxes and walked to the other bedroom. He sat down the stack of boxes and sat on the bed, the furniture creaking in response to the man's muscular frame.  
"...shit..." The man growled, burying his face in his hands.

Sulley felt really bad as he unpacked his things, he wanted to apologize but, it's hard to do when the other person is sobbing behind a door. The man's tail thumped angrily on the floor, guilt eating away at him as he put clothes in drawers, jackets in the closet, and generally organizing everything. Eventually, everything was set up and Sulley broke down his boxes and stored them in his closet. The man groaned and flopped onto his, now sheeted, bed.  
"God...I feel awful..."

Lightning pulled his head out his sleeves and stood up, wiping his cheeks as he sniffled. He finally stopped crying for the most part. He should probably unpack these last few boxes... Lightning unpacked the clothes, stuffed animals, putting some on his dresser and the rest in the large, hanging net of them in the corner, and unpacking his sketchbooks, papers, other art supplies. The cat eared man grabbed a pencil, eraser, and a red pen; perfect supplies for some vent art. Lightning stored the excess art supplies on and in his desk and laid on his bed, flipping to an empty page, scribbling away with his pencil.

\--A few hours later--

Sulley thumped out if his room, tail dragging behind him, still obviously feeling bad. He walked over to the other door and knocked three times.  
"Lightning...?" The man spoke, voice soft.  
"What?" The yellow-eyed man replied, still relatively upset.  
"Listen...I-I'm..." Sulley stammered, sounding nervous. Lightning's ears twitched, annoyed.  
"...Sorry." The blue and purple man finished. Lightning got up and unlocked his door, opening it.

"I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't have judged you right then and there, it was extremely rude and I'm, once again, sorry." Sulley explained, nervously looking around as he did so.  
"To be quite honest, I'm not even goth- quite the opposite, actually." The smaller male explained, pulling his bangs back and tying it back with a hair tie. Sulley felt his cheeks heat up a bit, seeing the boy's full face and both yellow eyes.  
"Umm...Y-You look r-really nice with your hair like that-" The man nervously spoke, scratching the back of his head.  
"Heh... Thanks, Sulley..." Lightning purred softly, smirking at the subtle blush on the man's cheeks.

"So, do you wanna order pizza or something?" Sulley asked, knowing there wasn't any food in the dorm.  
"Sure, sounds good!" The glasses wearing boy smiled. Sulley went to his room and returned with his laptop. After deciding on their orders, the two males just sat on the couch.  
"So, you wanted a three meat pizza?" Sulley grinned, glancing at the smaller man.  
"What can I say- I really like meat..." The cat eared man said before blushing and realizing what he had just said. Sulley burst out laughing, tears dripping from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"S-Shut up!" The boy growled, ears flattening and cheeks red.  
"Aww, relax...You can taste my meat later~" The large man purred, sticking his tongue out with a wink.  
"Don't tease me like this man..." Lightning mumbled, glancing away, still blushing.  
"Who said I was teasing...?" Sulley said, voice completely serious. Lightning couldn't speak, his cheeks darkening further, making complete eye contact with Sulley. 

"Chill, man. I'm just joking!" Sulley eventually spoke, smiling like a goofball. Lightning could feel his heart pounding.  
"For fucks sake...Don't scare me like that, man..." Lightning whimpered, flustered.  
"Sorry, Lightning. I'm a bit of a tease." The man playfully nudged the smaller guy with his elbow.  
"A bit...? That's a pretty big understatement..." The black haired male mumbled.

Once the pizzas arrived, the men quickly devoured most of it, storing the leftover pieces in the fridge. As the men were sitting in the couch, Sulley turned to the other man and leaned closer.  
"S-Sulley? W-What are you-" The younger man whimpered, backing up slightly.  
"You've got a little something...right..." Sulley softly growled, licking at the side of Lightning's lips; getting some sauce off, hot breath causing Lightning to let out a lusty moan. "There..." Sulley finally pulled away, Lightning's entire face burning.  
"Are you alright? Did I break you?" The blue and purple haired man asked, noticing the boy's red face.

"I-I'm f-fine...I'm going to take a nap..." Lightning mumbled, walking towards his bedroom.  
"Alright- Lemme know if you want me to come keep you warm~" The jock purred, winking at the end of his sentence.  
"Quit teasing me!" Lightning growled, cheeks red and flushed.  
"Hahaha- I can't help it, you're too cute when you blush-" Sulley chuckled, standing up and ruffling the man's hair as he walked by. 

Lightning got into his room and immediately groaned, rubbing his face, feeling how hot his face was and fixed his hair into a better ponytail. The man then noticed a hardness in his shorts, moaning softly as his shorts were rubbing at it.  
"God...This is gonna one hell of a time..." Lightning groaned into his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 💕Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, they really help and let me know that you enjoy my work. It inspires me to make more. 💕


End file.
